Sucesion
by UroborosQueen
Summary: Allí estaba ella, después de guardar silencio en todo el quinto juego, solo iba a dedicarle aquellas palabras a aquel mentiroso que iba a salvarla, aquel Ushiromiya al que le cedía sus poderes y con ellos su vida... BxB


**Título: ****Sucesión**

**Pairing: ****Beatrice x Battler**

**Disclaimer: ****Umineko no me pertenece, solo es del fantástico Ryukishi07 3**

Se escuchaba como sus cortos pasos hacían eco en aquel lugar, el sonido de los tacones de la bruja dorada era lo único que se podía apreciar en aquella trágica escena, iba acompañada de sus mariposas doradas, aquellas que aún no le habían abandonado a pesar de no creer en su existencia, e incluso de ser una muñeca en vida, que se había dignado a avanzar por sí sola, en la oscuridad de aquella iglesia. Todo estaba oscuro menos aquella zona en donde todas las cristaleras de colores coincidían, dando color y luz al centro del lugar…

**- B… - **no podía, no era capaz de pronunciar ni una palabra, cada vez que lo intentaba miles de susurros se burlaban de ella, de lo patética que había sido la bruja dorada en dejarse morir por un humano. Las lágrimas caían por su rostro de forma desesperada, su pulso temblaba conforme se llevaba las manos al pecho y miraba la escena que tenía frente a ella. Allí estaba él, la persona que días atrás le había dicho que le esperase, que la salvaría, que sería capaz de encontrar su verdadera personalidad, pero…, allí se encontraba, encadenado entre cadenas de realidad que atravesaban su pecho tras no haber sido capaz de hacer frente a Erika Furudo…

Había sido un mentiroso, no había sido capaz de cumplir su promesa de nuevo, había vuelto a decir palabras sin sentido tras haberla dejado atrás, dio unos pasos hacia él y se arrodilló enfrente , no le importaba si aquellas cadenas que recriminaban su existencia le hacían daño, no le importaba si atravesaban su piel como habían logrado hacer con aquel Ushiromiya que se encontraba atravesado por ellas. Colocó sus manos en su rostro mirándole con una cierta sonrisa en sus labios, aquella sonrisa que se iba apagando conforme sus lágrimas seguían descendiendo por su cara…

**- G… Gracias mentiroso, lo siento… y adiós** – dijo después de no haber pronunciado palabra en todo aquel quinto juego, apoyó la cabeza en su pecho intentando buscar los latidos de su corazón que ya habían desaparecido, era hora de dejar de ser su contrincante, era hora de proteger a Ushiromiya Battler. Cerró los ojos de forma nostálgica como si fuese a adentrarse en las profundidades de un sueño que hacía tiempo que buscaba. – **Battler… - **su cuerpo comenzaba a resplandecer, era aquel brillo dorado que tanto la caracterizaba, desaparecía, uniéndose a aquel humano que no podía dejar morir, era el momento de estar a su lado aunque fuese como una despedida…

Sus ojos azules se abrieron de repente, no sabía muy bien que había ocurrido, ni por qué se encontraba tirado en el suelo, acarició su cabeza, rozando el cuello de un atuendo que no solía llevar y le extrañó, llevaba una capa negra como el carbón con detalles dorados, había algo extraño en él y no sabía muy bien lo que era, las mariposas doradas se movían a su alrededor como si tratasen de darle la bienvenida a un juego que no sabía que participaba.

**- ¿Qué está pasando?...**

Ante sus ojos del líder de sus ahora muebles se inclinaba acompañado por Virgilia y las siete estacas del purgatorio, todos aparecían haciéndole una reverencia, como si él fuera lo más importante, el amo que debían seguir.

**- Battler – kun , ¿Estáis bien? – **Sonrió Ronove – **quizás una taza de té os vendría bien en un momento de sucesión.**

**- ¿Sucesión?**

**- Así es, mi discípula te ha cedido sus poderes como bruja interminable, ahora eres el hechicero interminable, Battler –kun, ahora eres tú quien debes ocuparte de Rokkenjima – **intentó que sus palabras fueran calmadas, pero incluso para la bruja de lo finito era difícil pronunciar una noticia así con tranquilidad, y más cuando sabía el sacrificio que se había hecho porque él viviera.

El pelirrojo buscó a una persona entre ellos, la persona de cabello dorado que había dejado mirando a la nada en el jardín de rosas, las palabras de Virgilia le habían preocupado, ¿Sucesión? ¿Hechicero de lo interminable?, eran demasiadas cosas a la vez, y se ponía cada dos por tres más nervioso. No estaba escondida, no estaba escondida en las faldas de su maestra, ni siquiera detrás de sus muebles… ¿Dónde estaba aquella chica?

**- Battler – kun, la ama no se encuentra con nosotros, ha tomado la decisión de sacrificarse por usted.**

**- ¿¡Qué quieres decir, Ronove!¡Yo la iba a proteger, no era ella quien debía hacerlo, maldita sea! – **dio un puñetazo a la pared de pura impotencia, había roto su promesa de protegerla, era cierto que la ex bruja quería que le ayudara a morir, pero no de aquella manera, no sin una simple despedida… no cuando él había declarado que la iba a proteger…

**- Lambdadelta y Bernkastel, crearon un cuarto cerrado en el que fuiste encerrado, si querías ser salvado era la única forma – **susurró la bruja que tenía al lado con profunda tristeza y mirando a un punto del suelo con curiosidad. Battler siguió su mirada encontrando en el suelo la rosa que solía llevar en el pelo, se acercó a ella y la tomó entre sus manos, así que era cierto lo que decían, no era una broma, esta vez Beato no aparecería riéndose a carcajadas, y llamándole inútil, no entendía sus razones, pero había dado su vida por él. Apretó la rosa entre sus manos, no podía frenar las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, ni él mismo entendía el porqué de ella, pero… aquello no podía terminar así, sólo de pensar en la satisfacción de la bruja de la certeza y de los milagros, enfermaba…

**- Beato…, perdóname… tienes todo el derecho a odiarme, como yo te odiaba a ti…**

**- ¿Qué piensa hacer, Battler- kun?**

**- …. Ya está decidido desde que ella desapareció de este mundo – **se levantó con tristeza limpiando las lágrimas que aún se conservaban en sus ojos con la manga, había una determinación extraña que jamás se podría haber visto en aquellas orbes azules, caminó hacia ellos pasando de largo junto la rosa en su mano derecha – **Ella dio la vida por mí, así que yo daré todo mi empeño por traerla de vuelta y terminar con este absurdo juego. Este es el inicio y el final de mi juego con Beato…**

Recordando las última palabras que le había dedicado en el cuarto juego, aquel "¿Quién soy?", aún seguía rondando por su mente, estaban todos los peones en sus lugares correspondientes para llevar a cabo la verdad dorada que se teñiría por la verdadera identidad de la bruja dorada…

**Fin:**

**Bueno aquí otro one-shot de umineko que me vinoa a mente tras ver la primera escena del segundo juego de la ps3, quiero esa canción ;_;**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Rukia Kurosaki-chan~**


End file.
